Shower devices include shower heads for use in bathrooms of hotels/general homes or in hot springs, bathhouses, etc., shower heads for use in barbers and hair salons, shower faucets for use in washrooms and kitchens, sprinklers for gardening and horticultural use, and the like. Among the known shower devices, a shower device with a built-in valve has a water passage provided in a device main body and having a valve hole in the water passage, in which the valve hole is opened and closed by means of a valve body such as a ball valve by operation of an external operation unit such as a button.
For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a shower head with a hand-operable water stop valve. In this hand switch-type shower head, the valve body is caused to move by finger operation of a push button on the main body of the shower head, thereby closing the valve hole and temporarily stopping the spray action of shower water. This shower head can save water.
Patent Literature 2 discloses a shower head which can change over its spray patterns. When a user externally operates a rocker-type change-over button, a ball valve as a change-over valve is caused to move and change over the fluid passage, thereby changing the spray action between straight flow and shower spray.